Jaelianna Bellebrooke
Jaeliannna Bellebrooke is one of the Middle School students in Daybrooke International school and she is the vice-leader of the Alpha division. She is mostly known for her snobby attitude. Appearance Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Dark Blue Shirt: White shirt, red ribbon, short brown vest Pants: Red skirt Shoes: Biege boots ETC: Bird bracelet on her left arm Personality Jay is very conceited and snobby. This girl is a smart aleck due to her intelligence, and she feels the need to constantly make funny remarks about everything. She is very proud, and does not like it when her reputation is hurt. However, underneath that tough exterior, Jay actually does get embarrassed easily, but she tries to FAIL hide it. She cares about her friends and family despite her snobishness. Jay is usually selfish, but she is willing to help if she can show that she is better than you. She is not easily intimidated due to her conceit and ego. Therefore, she can be quite a bit to talk to or deal with. Because of her personality, Jay does not like to ask for help or depend on others for anything (for one thing, she cannot trust other to do things to match her high standards). Jay is also impatient with things she does not like and she hates dull and monotonous things. She tends to be blunt and harsh with her words without knowing. History Jay was born into a family with rich parents. Her parents were actually once in the working class, but her mother's talent with fashion designing and her father's beautiful designs of jewelry made them flourish and wealthy. Jay would always be isolated when she was young, as her social skills are bit lacking. In other words, she had little friends in school. Therefore, she would really care about the few friends she had. She was never satisfied with the education she received, and rarely paid attention in class (although she aces everything anyway). She slept through lessons and doodled in her notes. When Jay was young, she always tried to look strong but she ends up crying in the end anyway when people bully her. Jay grew up in a big house with a huge library around the block, which she would go almost everyday to read. She is an avid reader, and she learns a lot from the books she read. While reading books about birds in her library, Jay fell in love with birds and nicknamed herself after a bird (since she thinks her first name is too girly for her). Her parents wanted their daughter to be more social, so they sent her to camp. At first Jay didn't want to go, but they bribed her with a bird bracelet. There, Jay learned how to use the bow and arrows. She loved the way how the arrows flew across the air so much that she got her parents to buy a bow specially made for her. Meanwhile, as the child Jay grew into a teenager, she became even more bored with her school that it became a concern to her teachers and parents. She started to stay home a lot, skip classes, and disrespect the faculties of her school. (Also by this time, she actually mastered the whole strong thing and not cry ALTHOUGH SHE'LL FEEL HURT). One day, Jay got invited into Daybrooke International. Jay decided to go to the school, and her parents are relieved that Jay would finally pay more attention in her studies (they actually don't know that the only reason Jay accepted the invitation was because of the exciting thought of explosions and what not). Despite the recent explosion at the school, she manages to force the school to allow her to enroll before the main enrollment begins again. Relations 'Jennifer ' A friend who Jay can always rely on. When Jay became a vice-leader, Jennifer offered to help the rookie and Jay realized that Jennifer was a responsible and trustworthy person. 'Jun' Jay's trolling partner in Daybrooke. He's one of the Penta-J, and the one Jay is seen hanging around the most (for his mischevious and trolly nature). She admires Jun because of his nature and the way his hat compliments his head. 'Chantal ' Cookie buddies Gallery Jay App2.png|Jay's fullbody __d_o_n___event_3_by_najwah_namine-d4e7rot.png|Jay along with her friends in Halloween event d_o_n__orientation_day_by_swanamimi-d59e01e.png|Jay , Nagi , Jaryl and Juunichi Facts 'Likes ' *her bracelet. Will flip tables and bawww if she loses it. *showing off *winning *beating everyone and everything *her friends and family *chocolate *birds, wishes she has a pet bird. *class and elegance *fashion (hence she edits the fuq out of her school uniform), scarves 'Dislikes ' *stupidity *making mistakes *looking weak or useless *depending on others, asking for help *slugs, insects, anything messy/dirty *showing her true emotions *her real name (her parents got a bit overboard with naming her. Her last name is not even her father's last name) *people calling her hair noodles *being seen with her hair down 'Facts ' *She has attitude most of the time *Sometimes easily angered, depends on mood *Accurate on the bow. Also can throw arrows well just by hand. *Is actually pretty weak (as in physical ability to pick up stuff etc etc), but she can kick/ slap/ hit/ smack/ pinch/ yougethepoint pretty hard *She can't cook well and that bugs her A LOT *If you want to annoy her, call her Jaelianna or call her hair noodles. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Middle School